Hajime no Kisu
by aominecchi0831
Summary: A mysterious source tells how Kise got his first kiss-Kise himself does not know it happened...


If you ask Ryota Kise about his first kiss, he would probably mention the name of the first random girl that come out of his mind. Try asking him the same question after w eek, and you will be surprised to hear a different name. Apparently, Kise had encountered so many girls in his life: fangirls, models, classmates, and strangers who found him drop-dead gorgeous- that he hardly remembered whom he had dated when or who gave him what.

So he could not remember exactly who his first kiss was.

He had no idea…

There were only a few people who could recall the event. Or, rather, most of the witnesses wished to forget what had happened. The few remaining ones who did not were apparently not fans of the athlete-slash-model.

Anyway, I had managed to get an accurate version of the story, from a very reliable source who wished to remain anonymous to the public...well, actually, we just forgot who he was, simply because he unbelievably lacked presence.

Ryota Kise's long unremembered life event happened during middle school, in Teiko. Half the summer semester of his sophomore year had already passed. At that time he was taking up swimming class for Physical Education. He and his classmates were spending an entire period at the school's outdoor pool.

Our source happened to pass by at that moment. He was on his way to the basketball club meeting with his friend, Daiki Aomine. One may find it absurd to hear of a meeting not held during club hours, but Teiko's basketball club at that time was under the authority of a highschool student who was way more powerful than the school faculty.

They stopped by the pool, to fetch Kise. The blonde was actually a member of the basketball team. And he would be in grave danger if he happened not to remember about the meeting and fail to attend.

"There's the idiot." Aomine said.

"He must have totally forgotten about it..."

"And you didn't, Aomine-kun?" our source retorted.

"You totally freaked when I texted you about it...just a few minutes ago."

Aomine grumbled in annoyance, then walked towards the outdoor pool's entryway. There he was, Teiko's genius small forward. Kise has always been the eyecandy in every P.E. class. Especially when he was wearing nothing but his swimming trunks.

"Kyaaa! Kise-kun!"

"He's so hot!"

"...And very cool too!"

The ladies have every right to fawn all over the blonde model. But Kise was not only praised for his good looks and body. He was a prodigy in athletics, with the natural ability to learn any move in any sport right after he has seen them. Thus, swimming was no biggie for him.

Kise was among a row of five boys, standing at the edge of the pool. He clearly stood out in the group. The way Aomine and our witness saw it, they were about to have a relay.

"First to complete the course and return here wins." spoke the P.E. teacher. He then held a silver whistle between his lips, and blew a shrill note once.

Kise and his four opponents positioned themselves.

Another shrill whistle.

The race began.

* * *

Our source vividly described how the race went. You can never expect less from a quick learner like Kise. He was the first to dive into the pool, his skill and instinct similar to that of an Olympic swimmer. His opponents were still swimming halfway but he had already made it to the other side and was on his way back.

That was when the least expected thing happened.

Kise made a small but fatal mistake. He got a little too fond of the action of diving that he swam a little deeper in the water compared to the others. And so no one noticed when he felt his leg muscles cramped. And he happened to be in the middle part of the pool, which was, unfortunately, also the deepest part.

"Kise's not moving." Aomine realized when the other contenders outswam the blond already.

Moved by instinct, Aomine did no further thinking. He immediately dropped his sports bag and dove straight into the water. The entire class panicked at this sudden happening, but he did not care. He swam deep into the middle of the pool, where he saw Kise, who was already out of breath. The bluenette grabbed him around the waist and hauled him to the pool's edge.

"Kise!" Aomine let the other people lift Kise as he pulled himself out of the water.

Kise lay down the pool's tile-covered edge, motionless. The teacher immediately ordered some students to call the school doctor. Kise's classmates crowded around the model, which was obviously no help to the blonde small forward. Aomine quickly pushed the other people away and forced his way to get near him.

"Kise!" Aomine said, failing to hide the concern in his voice. "Are you all right?"

Kise made no response. Aomine knelt beside him and checked his pulse. There was barely a sign of life. Aomine pressed his palms against the blonde's chest as he did a cardiac massage, but to no avail.

He had no choice but to do it.

Aomine lowered his head close to Kise's. He gently opened Kise's mouth and there he placed his own. He then forced air into the other guy's lungs in a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Of course, Aomine had to do it more than once. And every time he did, the people around him and Kise got more and more frustrated-either because of Kise's life-or-death situation, or because of Aomine's CPR.

Then a miracle happened. Kise suddenly coughed, and rolled sideways as he coughed up water. There was a big cry of relief from everyone. Even Aomine could not hide it.

"Darn it, Kise." he blurted out. "We almost lost you!"

But Kise was still dazed. He had to be sent to the clinic to check for any damage.

Kise's memories of that happening were when he got his cramp and when he woke up in the school clinic, and seeing the other members of the Generation of Miracles watching over him. Whether Kise will ever find out the truth about his first kiss, no one know. Maybe he will never find out till the end. But we all know who gave him that first kiss, and that person's kiss in fact save his life.


End file.
